


Bite

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [15]
Category: Blade (Movie Series), Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Father-Son Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: : Being a hybrid vampire is hard, especially when you grow up not knowing that you’re not just a hybrid vampire but also the son of a legendary badass vampire hunting vampire hybrid. What may be harder still is being a human vampire hunter who is hated by a legendary badass vampire hunting vampire hybrid and also coincidentally banging said legendary badass vampire hunting vampire hybrid’s hybrid vampire son.





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar, OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic nor do I make any profit from it.

The house was dark, with no lights on except for the dim light in the tiny kitchen. There was a wooden table in the center of the room with an old rusted metal rim, four mismatched chairs around the table, an old four plate white stove next to the single door fridge beside the sink. Cream wall paper lined the walls covered in faded green and blue flowers turning brown around the edges.

Tasha sat in one of the mismatched chairs in sea foam green plastic with a metal frame with both hands resting on her stomach, her white strapless dress fitting pretty well for the time being. Eric stood in the corner, with his arms folded over his chest and his glasses covering his eyes the way they always were, black leather and Kevlar padding. A perfectly dark and mysterious asshole, really it’s a wonder she managed to get him to tell her his real name, then again Whistler was probably to blame for that. The old man was sitting in the chair next to her flipping through the scans as he puffed on his cigarette, normally Tasha would have kicked him out for even thinking about lighting up in the house she just started to be able to afford but for the moment she understood that he probably needed something to help him deal with the shock.

“Tasha.”

Eric’s voice was deep and quiet and almost every word came out in a near silent growl. Tasha sighed since she already knew what he was going to say.

“No,” The woman said letting her hands gently move over her stomach, “I’m not going to get rid of him.”

“It’s going to kill you.” Eric said again and Tasha’s gaze snapped up towards him in a glare, “Him, not it.”

Eric didn’t respond or even react.

For a moment Tasha couldn’t even remember what she saw in this man to land her in this situation in the first place. It was her first few months on the job, she’d been working at the local newspaper for a while, just waiting for her big break only to be ignored at every turn and be reduced to playing the coffee girl when the first few murders were reported on by the police. Then a few police officers went missing and then some of the senior journalists started pulling Houdini’s themselves. With growing fears and a newsroom staff that was dwindling fast Tasha was finally put on a beat investigating a blood bank near the edge of town after getting a tip off from an anonymous source, she got brave and took a camera man to go do a little digging after hours to see if they could find any evidence.

They found tons of evidence.

Evidence in the form of a gang of inhumanly strong teenagers tearing down walls, ripping open blood bags and drinking the blood like juice boxes.

They got the camera man before they could even get back to the car, Tasha didn’t think she’d survive. That’s when she met Eric.

“Look sweetheart.” Whistler suddenly said breaking into her train of thought as he took a deep drag from the cancer stick before blowing out, “Right now, it’s just a bunch of cells mutating and multiplying. An it, meaning there’s still time to get rid of it.”

“I’m not doing that.” Tasha said turning her gaze onto Whistler and he let out a soft sigh, “There’s no telling what could happen to you if you don’t get rid of it. Eric’s mother died at childbirth with him and she got bit while she was pregnant. He’s half vampire, there’s no telling exactly what it is you’re carrying or what it’ll do to you for the next nine months. If you even last that long.”

“It’s dangerous.” Eric said raising his voice and Tasha swallowed hard before she spoke, “That’s my risk to take.”

Whistler glanced up at her, “What if it kills you?”

“What if _it_ doesn’t? What if he grows up happy and healthy?” Tasha ranted out and Whistler let out another sigh as he tossed the scans down on the table, Eric tensed ever so slightly, “You’re only half vampire, I’m completely human. The chances of Leo coming out normal are higher than the chances of him becoming a vampire.”

“Leo?” Eric hissed out and Whistler groaned in frustration, “Jesus, you already named it.”

“Yes I named him, because I plan on keeping him.” Tasha said getting up from her chair and slamming her hands down on the table top with a heated glare, “This is my body, I’ll decide what I do with it. I only told you because I thought you needed to know, I don’t need your help or any of your advice. So just get out!”

The room was silent with nothing but the ticking from the clock above the stove causing any noise. Eric gave a grunt as he pushed off the counter and immediately turned walking right out the door.

“It’s your funeral.”

The front door shut with a slam and Tasha shut her eyes with a sigh when Whistler spoke.

“I don’t know what you saw in him.”

“Neither do I.” Tasha said with a short laugh as she sat back down when she suddenly felt a cramp in her waist. The woman bit back a soft hiss but Whistler still noticed her cringe.

“It’s getting worse isn’t it?”

“It’s fine.”

“We both know that’s a lie.” Whistler said as he snuffed his cigarette out onto the plate set in the middle of the table as he sat up straight, running a hand through his greying hair, “Tasha, I know I can’t tell you what to do with your body. But if this thing-“ The man cut himself off at the look that Tasha gave him, “If Leo becomes a problem, we won’t have a choice but to take care of it. Whether you like it or not.”

Tasha almost froze at the threat but didn’t look away as she spoke, “He won’t. He’s my baby, I’ll take care of him.”

 

 

 

Leo’s always known that he was different, even if he was never really sure how.

He was smaller than everyone else his age, Grandma Rose said he was born prematurely and that’s why he was a little shorter than the other boys he knew. Which also explained why he got sick so easy and why he never did as well as the other boys at sports and games and climbing trees. There were certain foods that made him yak, not get sick or react like an allergic reaction, just sick like it didn’t agree with him. Leo was also a little smarter than the other kids… well maybe not smart smart; he could work out problems in his head and get their solutions faster than the other kids. For example, getting to the treat jar in the kindergarten teacher’s supply closet on the top shelf without the teacher finding out. Grandma said he had street smarts since he always just got more or less average grades in school.  

He’s always been different, more awkward and less like everyone else.

He got a clue about it when he was ten.

He was at school on the playground during recess playing with a girl named Lisa Han; one of the few kids in the class that didn’t tease him and hung out with him on occasion. They were playing hide and seek, a game that Lisa always won since she was just faster than Leo and could get to home base quicker even if he was always able to figure out where she was hiding.

This time she was hiding near the edge of the playground, behind one of the trees near the fence. Leo ran over, out of breath and a little sweaty since he’d been chasing her around since recess started, he froze when a figure suddenly stepped out in front of the tree where he thought that Lisa was hiding. He was tall, at least from Leo’s perspective, he had dark hair and blue eyes and looked incredibly pale, wearing a long black coat and gloves despite the warm spring weather.

Stranger danger, was the first thing Leo thought of screaming when the man stepped forward but stayed in the shadows.

“Leo, it’s O.K don’t be scared.”

Leo stood right where he was unsure of what to do since the man somehow knew his name.

“How ya doing?”

Leo didn’t answer and the man went down to a crouch, “Like I said it’s O.K, I won’t hurt you, I just wanna talk.”

Leo bit his lip for a moment as his hands went down to twist in the hem of his shirt before he spoke, “About what?”

The man’s bright blue eyes glanced around the playground before fixing on him again with a smile, “You’re in school now huh, it looks like a nice place. Do you like it here?”

Leo nodded, “Yeah.”

“Yeah, but I bet it gets pretty boring though right?”

The boy shrugged, “Sometimes.”

“Sometimes? Sometimes is still too much. Kid as special as you shouldn’t have to be stuck here all day every day.” The man’s smile grew a little more, “What if I told you I could take you somewhere else? Somewhere fun.”

He’s special?

“Like where?”

The man shrugged, “Anywhere you wanna go.”

Leo’s head gave a tilt, “Mom said I’m not allowed to go anywhere with strangers.” Almost as if suddenly remembering himself he took a step back, “She said I’m not allowed to talk to them either.”

“Me?” the man said gesturing to himself with his hand, “But I’m not a stranger.”

“I don’t know you.”

“But I know you and I know your Dad too.”

Leo blinked in surprise, “My Dad… but I don’t have a-“

“Sure you do.” The man said with a smile, “Everyone has a Dad, where do you think babies come from?”

Leo shifted a bit in his spot, “Mom says I’m not allowed to know about that yet.”

The man scoffed, “Is that right, I think it’s better to know as much as you can so you can be prepared. See that’s why I came here to see you Leo. Cause of your dad; he’s a… friend of mine so I figured I should come check up on you.”

Leo didn’t reply, he didn’t know what to say.

He has a Dad? Why hasn’t his mom told him about this?

The man put his hands together resting his elbows on his knees as he spoke, “My name is Deacon Frost, but you can call me uncle D if you want.”

Leo still didn’t say a word, just watched the man wondering if he should turn back and tell a teacher about the strange man claiming to be his uncle.

“You really don’t have to be scared, I won’t hurt you.” Deacon said with a small smile and the boy just nodded, “You know what, c’mere. I wanna show you something.”

“I don’t think-“

“C’mon, I wanna prove that you can trust me. Just come a little closer.”

Leo hesitated for a moment before taking a step forward and Deacon’s smile grew, “That’s it a little more.”

Leo walked closer and Deacon lifted his hands to tug off the glove on his right hand until the boy stopped about a foot away, now standing in the shade of the tree where he thought Lisa was hiding. Come to think of it, where is she?

Leo started looking around them glancing around and leaning forward to see around the tree when Deacon suddenly spoke fixing the boy in that ice cold gaze that almost froze Leo in his tracks.

“Looking for something?”

“My-my friend Lisa. We were playing hide and seek and I thought-“

“Don’t worry about her, she’s fine.” Deacon said reaching out to take Leo’s arm to pull him closer, “Enough about that, here.”

Leo frowned when he looked at the man’s hand it looked just as pale as his face, but other than that there was nothing worth noting.

“I don’t understand.”

“Oh?” Deacon asked with an arched brow as he lifted the hand to touch the boy’s cheek, Leo’s eyes went wide and he swallowed hard, thinking that he should’ve called that whole stranger danger thing a while ago as Deacon’s thumb brushed over his cheek and he stood frozen even as the warm hand radiated a smell that was… a smell that was.

Leo couldn’t explain it, it just smelt like home. But not home like when grandma Rose baked cookies or when his mother ran him a bath with that special bubble bath, it was a different kind of home, one that he didn’t even know he had.

“Nothing?” Deacon asked noting how the boy seemed to turn his face into his hand a little more before pulling away to lift the hand to his mouth and bite his pinkie finger, biting hard and deep enough to draw blood before lifting the hand up right in front of the boy’s face, “How about now?”

Crimson red against pale skin, Leo couldn’t help but stare. His mom always made sure to tell Leo to stay away from blood, to call a teacher if one of his classmates got hurt and to run to her if he got a cut.

“Never look, never touch.”

He never got why but he took hold of the warnings like the warnings on staying up all night on Christmas and where to put your tooth for the tooth fairy.

But now it’s right there in front of him, bleeding out on the man’s hand down the side of his palm. It smelled incredible and it looked-

Leo reached out to take the man’s hand almost as if he were unaware of his actions, hands shaking and eyes dilated. Deacon let him, watching as the boy brought his hand up to his nose to smell and his eyes lids fluttered shut for a moment and the older man gave a wide grin.

“Maybe there’s still some potential in you.” Leo breathed out a shuddering sigh and Deacon chuckled, “Vanessa’s gonna love you.” Leo didn’t hear him, his head felt light and his throat suddenly felt dry, the thought suddenly came to mind to taste the blood and he opened his mouth only for Deacon to pull away.

“Uh uh uh. Not yet, still too young.” The man said as he put the glove back on but Leo’s eyes stayed locked on the appendage and he let out an involuntary whimper until Deacon lifted his chin to make the boy look up at him, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back for you once I get Daddy dearest out of the way.” Deacon leaned forward to press a kiss against his forehead, moving deliberately slowly as he pulled away and Leo caught the scent of blood still on his mouth from biting his hand before standing up straight and giving a smile.

“I’ll see you later Leo and remember don’t tell mom anything. Understand? This is our secret.”

Still in a haze Leo nodded his head and Deacon suddenly disappeared while the boy stood exactly where he was. It wasn’t till the bell announcing the end of recess rang that he snapped out of it, suddenly remembering class and his teachers and Lisa Han before running back to class.

Lisa transferred a week later, he never found out why.

He never saw Deacon Frost ever again.

But Leo did meet someone new the next week after that.

Aunt Karen.

“I’m going to need you to keep still.” the woman said with a soft smile and Leo tried to sit still and not flinch away as the woman looked into his mouth, flashing a light inside until she just set it aside and put both her hands his jaw, like she was testing it out making it open and close as she pressed down on a pressure point.

“Increased strength in your jaw muscles, just like the others, but no pronounced k-9’s.” Karen mumbled out once she’d pulled away to make some notes. Leo looked up to see his mom sitting on the chair on the other side of the kitchen table, her hands were wringing together nervously as she watched the two with a wary eye before she spoke.

“Is all of this really necessary?”

The woman glanced up at his mother for a moment before looking back down at her note pad, “I want to be sure about what I’m dealing with.”

“What you’re dealing with is a ten year old boy.”

“For now.” Karen said and Leo frowned wondering what on earth this was about when his mother suddenly growled, “No not for now. Leo is nothing like him so don’t you dare try to compare them.”

Karen sighed, “I know that. Look Tasha I’m just here to help, after the things I’ve seen I don’t want anyone else getting hurt when I could prevent it.”

Karen turned back to her bag to start searching through it until she came back with a needle and syringe, “Leo I’m just going to take a little blood so I can run a few tests.”

Leo tensed, the image of _uncle D_ suddenly filling his mind. “Blood?”

“Yes. This’ll only hurt for a second I promise.”

Karen set the syringe and packaged needle down on the table as she gently took his wrist to push up the sleeve of his shirt. She disinfected the spot on his arm where she was going to draw blood before preparing the syringe and lifting it up to the boy’s arm. Leo’s eyes stayed trained on the needle as it came closer and he felt the point of the needle press onto his skin before it broke the thin layer of insulation. It only hurt for a moment just like she said but Leo was more focused on the crimson flow filling up the plastic container.

He hardly even heard his mother speak as aunt Karen took the needle from his arm, cleaned the wound and sealed it before moving to preserve the blood.

“I can’t believe he told you about us.”

Karen sighed, “Blade didn’t tell me about you, Whistler did, he thought I could help and I can.”

Tasha stayed silent for a moment just staring at the woman before she spoke, “Leo honey, go to your room while I talk to Aunt Karen.”

Leo got up and left the room, but his gaze was still fixed on the blood sample, Karen caught his gaze and followed it before giving a frown so he quickly looked away. Suddenly realizing that it did in fact still hurt a little.

“Whistler had no right to tell you about my son.”

“Tasha-“

“And exactly how are you supposed to help us?”

Leo paused seeming to finally catch up on the conversation and he hid down the hall against the wall, just far enough for him not to be noticed but still close enough to hear.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I can’t cure him since he was born the way he is, but Leo’s still mostly normal. Like Blade maybe even more so.” Karen sighed, “I can make him a serum like I did for Blade. It’ll neutralize the urges and he should be able to live a normal life but we won’t know just how effective it is until after he turns thirteen.”

“Thirteen?”

“My best estimate for when he hits puberty, Blade’s urges started when he hit puberty. I can only assume that the same thing will happen to Leo.”

“Well you’re wrong. Leo isn’t like him, he’ll be O.K.”

“Tasha please, I can help you. I want to help-“

“We don’t need your help… just get out.”

“I-…” Another sigh, “Fine, I’ll leave. But I’ll still work on the serum and you can get it from Whistler if you ever need it.”

Leo listened as the woman packed up and left the house waiting for the door to close before leaning over around the corner to see into the kitchen where his mother slumped back into her chair and put her head in her hands cursing quietly before letting out a soft sob.

Leo moved back sliding down to the carpeted floor before looking at the Band-Aid on his arm. Biting his lip Leo stared at the wound before making his decision as he started picking at it until he eventually pulled it off. It hurt a lot, Leo hissed quietly as he set the Band-Aid aside before looking at the tiny dot where Karen drew blood.

It was still bleeding a bit with one single dot seeping through his skin. Leo leaned down and did what he’s wanted to do ever since Deacon showed up two weeks ago and licked the drop causing his eyes to snap shut with a moan.

It tasted… it tasted incredible.

Leo was lost in the taste on his tongue when-

“Leo-… Leo what’re you doing?”

Leo’s head snapped up and he froze when he saw his mother standing in front of him staring in horror.

“I-I was just-“

“No, no you won’t be like him.” Tasha immediately dropped to her knees grabbing Leo’s arm as she stared right into his eyes, “You don’t do this Leo its bad. You never do this again do you understand?!”

“Mom-“

“Leo do you understand?!”

Leo tensed, “Yes, mom.”

Tasha nodded taking a deep breath before letting go of his arm to wrap him in a hug and Leo let her sitting still as she spoke, “Good, that’s good. I just want you to be safe. You need to stay safe, understand?”

That’s when Leo realized that there might be more wrong with him than him just being different.

And this was proven to be true two months after his thirteenth birthday.

Things had been going well. Tasha just got a new job, they moved into a new apartment and Leo had a great thirteenth birthday. It’s not till a month later that he started getting sick. He felt hot and sweaty all the time and his throat felt dry, he couldn’t be out in the sun for too long without his eyes hurting and he felt thirsty all the time. A week later Tasha found him in his room shivering on his bed and covered in sweat, his whole body hurt with his head pounding viciously.

That’s when he was taken to go spend the rest of his summer with his uncle Whistler, another close family friend whom he’d never met before.

Leo didn’t remember much about that trip.

He just remembers being in a lot of pain. Sometimes he was strapped down to a bed and others he was locked in a room. Uncle Whistler would try to keep him calm; help him eat whenever he was too weak to eat himself, once he gave Leo a glass of whiskey on one of those rare nights when he wasn’t strapped to a bed screaming in agony.

“It’ll help with the pain, help ease you into the… medicine you need to start taking.” The old man had said as he lit a cigarette and slumped down into a metal chair on the opposite side of the old ratty couch where Leo sat wrapped in a blanket in the old abandoned warehouse. Whistler gave him a wry smile as he let out a long stream of smoke and flicked the lighter shut, “Besides life’s too short to worry about that. Just don’t tell Tasha.”

Other times a man would watch him when he was locked in the room; a tall dark man that never said a word and never came too close. But he was always so out of it then that he wasn’t sure if he actually saw someone watching him or not.

When he came back Tasha asked him about the trip and he told her, just before his mom let out a heavy sigh and made him promise that he’d never talk about it to anyone else ever again. She had him start taking that special medicine that was supposed to help him get better. Although she never really explained why he had to keep taking it every few days, she just said that he had to and Leo always felt better afterwards; he didn’t get so unbearably thirsty anymore and sunlight became easier to bear, the hot flushes stopped and so did the pain, so he never questioned it. Simply accepted it as probably having something to do with the thing that’s wrong with him.

One year later Tasha married and Leo met Adam, Bree and Chase for the very first time and again things were going well. Despite the issues they had with Marcus and evil uncle Dougie. It wasn’t until Viktor Krane and his assistant S-1 that things suddenly took a turn.

The footage exposing Adam, Bree and Chase’s bionics had been leaked to the world, Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald and Tasha were trapped at the house with the FBI and Leo had just been crushed by a building beam thanks to S-1’s bionics.

Leo was in an ambulance when it happened.

Douglas was by his side, arguing with the paramedics, claiming that he could do a better job than they were doing all while they tried to work and tune out his annoying rambling. His arm hurt like hell and he was bleeding heavily.

Leo felt weak and everything hurt and he felt…

Hungry.

With everything else that happened that morning Leo’s dose slipped his mind and he ended up forgetting his medicine, in the top drawer of his room.

He turned his head to the right where the paramedics worked tirelessly trying to stop the bleeding on his arm and his mouth went dry at the sight of his own blood. His eyes kept darting up to the paramedics working on him and for a moment he almost felt like he could hear the man’s pulse as he leaned over him, almost feel the blood rushing through the man’s veins in his exertion and somehow Leo knew that something bad was going to happen. He needs his dose.

Maybe if Douglas could get into the house somehow or just let his mom know about what happened, they could get it to him. Or maybe if the paramedics knew then they could give him the medicine that he needed.

Leo tried to speak, but all he could manage to get out was a soft whimper.

“Don’t worry kid, we’ll get you to the hospital in no time.”

Leo turned his head to the left and found Douglas sitting next to him with worry etched all over his face.

“D-Douglas…” Leo croaked out and Douglas leaned forward a bit, “Leo, what is it?”

“I… I need my medicine.” Leo’s voice was soft, he tried to raise it but it felt like his body just couldn’t get the words out any louder. The scientist frowned leaning forward a bit more until his head was hovering right above Leo’s.

“What?”

“I-" Leo froze.

Douglas was mere inches away.

His throat was right there. Pulse thumping erratically from the adrenaline rush caused by Victor and Leo’s injury, while his blood rushed through his veins. Leo could smell the scent of Douglas’ skin, not just the overly strong cologne and sweat but the blood right there under his flesh.

Leo’s mouth opened and he let out a deep shuddering breath only to breathe in and get another breath of the man’s scent.

“Leo?”

He couldn’t stop himself, he had to do it.

His k-9’s elongated and Leo moved faster than he ever has before, grabbing the back of the man’s neck with his left hand to pull him down and sink is teeth into his neck. Douglas screamed and the paramedics froze for a moment in fear as blood gushed from the wound and Leo drank, until they finally managed to pull themselves together to try and pull the boy away. But Leo’s grip stayed locked like a vice.

“Oh my God!”

“What is he doing?! Let him go!”

Douglas continued to scream and struggled to get out of Leo’s grasp, the driver started swerving all over the road when he realized what was going on while the paramedics continued to freak out.

Leo was oblivious to it all.

Douglas tasted so good.

It was incredible, just like that one time when he was younger only this time it was so much more intense. So much better.

It was then that the ambulance came to a screeching halt and the driver immediately jumped from the car along with the paramedics. Douglas had stopped screaming, letting out soft moans and yelps as his body gave short jerky movements of protest.

The back door opened and Leo pulled away from Douglas’ neck, taking in a deep breath as the blood caused a high to rush right up to his brain and he only paused for the slightest of moments at the sight of a tall dark man dressed completely in black standing at the entrance of the ambulance. Leo didn’t know why but something inside of him immediately screamed at the sight of the man telling him he needed to get away and run. But Leo couldn’t focus. The scent of blood belonging to himself and Douglas was too strong in the car the taste of blood on his tongue too present and his thirst for more too strong. Car horns rang loudly in the air, the siren from the ambulance was still on and the sounds of people moving towards the ambulance grew. More heart beats, more scents more blood. There was too much going on.

Leo couldn’t think, which is why he didn’t notice the tall dark man take a gun out of his pocket and aim it at him until it was too late and everything around Leo suddenly went black.

When he came to Leo was sitting, strapped to a chair in the middle of a dark grey room with a man sitting in a chair beside the steel door, cleaning a strange looking gun. He had tan skin and brown hair along with a beard and blue eyes, wearing a grey wife beater and cargo pants with heavy brown boots and gun holsters strapped to his torso. Leo tried to look up around him and tried to speak only for nothing but a pained whimper to come out instead and he suddenly realized that his throat felt unbearably dry.

“Well good morning sunshine.” The man suddenly said glancing up at the teen with a grin but not pausing in his actions to shine his gun, “Welcome back to the land of the living... you know… mostly living anyway.”

“Wa-water…” Leo rasped out, his throat hurt like hell and every part of his body ached whenever he tried to move it, but the man didn’t seem to care as he shook his head, “Now we both know that’s not what you really want, so let’s see if the house has something better that you might prefer.”

The man set the gun down on his lap and reached up to his ear to activate his communicator before he spoke, “Waitress… Oh, waitress.”

_“King I thought I told you not to call me that.”_

Leo was surprised that he could actually hear a voice speaking on the other side of that line and he frowned in confusion even as the man answered. “Yeah well, Blade junior just woke up and he seems terribly parched. I figured I should call you before things got… bloody.”

_“I’ll be down in a minute.”_

“Where am I?”

“You are in Nightstalker HQ.” the man said giving him a grin, “Your brand new home.”

“Home?” Leo frowned, “What do you mean-… where’s my mom and-and big D-“

And suddenly the memories of what happened before he passed out came rushing back to him, Leo’s eyes went wide and he started squirming in his seat despite the pain, “Doug-Douglas… Where’s Douglas? Is he O.K?”

“Douglas?” The man asked when his eyes suddenly lit up with realization and he nodded his head as he continued shining the gun, “Oh, you mean your last lunch right? He’s fine, Blade managed to slip him the cure before he could turn.”

“Cure? Cure for what? And-and whose Blade?” Leo asked confused and the man gave a snort, “What do you mean, whose Blade-“

The man stopped when he saw the look of utter confusion on the teen’s face and he couldn’t help but gape, “Holy shit. You don’t know who he is? Karen said that your blood levels were weirdly low on…” The man trailed off as he spoke to himself before shifting to the end of his seat to look the teen right in the eye, “You have no idea what you are, do you?”

Leo’s frown got deeper and he took a deep breath to reign in his confusion when he caught the scent of something, something that smelled amazing.

“What’s that smell?” The teen asked and the man just stared back at him for a moment before he got up and walked over toward the boy, stopping just a few feet in front of him. The smell was suddenly so much stronger than it was before and Leo felt his gums start to ache before a searing white heat cut right through him. The teen let out a loud hiss as his body suddenly jerked forward of its own accord, causing the man to flinch as he quickly raised his weapon and aimed it at Leo.

“Wha…” Leo breathed, his throat felt so much worse than before and that smell was so strong he was starting to get a little dizzy. He could hear the sound of something thumping loudly almost causing his eardrums to hurt along with the sound of something almost like water rushing in a surge.

“Stay still.” the man said and Leo looked up at him only to realize that those sounds and that smell was coming from him and something in the teen pulled hard. A dark, demanding desire for something that the man had. Leo just didn’t know what.

Whatever it was had the teen straining against his restraints and had his head fogging over a little more while his breaths came out in pants. Something about it all was too similar to the thing that happened with Douglas in the ambulance. It needed to stop.

“Stop it.” the teen hissed in a voice that sounded nothing like his own and the man before him seemed to tense a little more, “Stop what?”

The answer came to Leo before he could even process it.

“Breathing.” The teen said as he looked up at the older man who seemed to become even tenser as his hands clenched around the weapon in his arms and his finger strained against the urge to pull the trigger when the door suddenly opened and a woman stepped in.

She was tall with brown hair and deep brown eyes, lightly tanned skin. The woman’s eyes widened a fraction as she looked around the room before stepping closer to the man and putting her hand on the barrel of the gun that the man held and pushed it so it was aiming for the floor.

“King, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Apparently, breathing too loudly.” The man said as he just aimed the gun at the teen’s head again before he finished, “Things were getting a little tense. Did you bring it?”

The woman didn’t reply as she just walked over to Leo and a different scent suddenly filled his senses but that didn’t make it any less enticing. Leo’s body jerked again and he let out another hiss, the woman immediately paused before she gave him a soft albeit forced smile.

“Leo, right? My name is Abigail Whistler.”

“Whistler?” Leo croaked out and the woman smiled, “Yeah, you met my father right? But you can just call me Abbey… Its O.K, just calm down, we won’t hurt you.” The woman said as she right by his side and Leo’s gaze quickly darted back to the man with the gun before returning it to the woman. “Somehow I doubt that.”

The woman gave a snort as she reached into her pocket to pull out a small little device, it took less than a split second for Leo to realized that it looked a lot like the mechanical syringe that he used to take his medicine, dark green liquid and all. Leo almost whimpered in an odd combination of relief and panic. Relief since he just knew that the moment that needle pierced his skin everything would go back to normal and he wouldn’t be feeling the things he’s feeling right at that moment. And panic since some strange new part of him didn’t want to go back to the way things were, part of him feared what would happen once the needle pierced his skin like it would take some part of him away like he’d be trapping himself somehow.

“You remember… aunt Karen right?” the woman asked and Leo nodded his head even as his arms strained against the restraints around his wrists, “Well, she says that she upped the dosage, because of what happened, so this is going to hurt a little more than usual.”

Abbey pressed a button on the side of the device and a long two inch needle suddenly popped out through one end she reached out to hold his forearm, “Just try to stay still.”

The moment her hand made contact with his arm Leo jerked his head back and tried to force himself to squirm away. The urge to bite and rip and drink was strong in his veins and he just wanted to get away. Briefly he heard a loud clack even through the sounds of blood rushing through his ears.

“King-“

“He’s losing it.”

“No he’s not. Just calm down, do you really want to be the one responsible for staking Blade’s kid?” Abbey said as she pressed the needle into the teen’s arm and pressed another button to release the liquid and pump it into the teen.

Leo’s body immediately reacted.

His body rocked with tremors as a hot searing pain tore right through his body, briefly he thought he heard himself scream but he couldn’t hear anything over the white noise that suddenly screeched in his ears. It felt like years before the pain started to fade until he was left gasping, sweaty and staring wide eyed at the tainted glass ceiling above him.

“See wasn’t so bad.” The woman said bringing Leo’s attention back to her as she fiddled with the device, the needle retracted and she put it back into her pocket. Leo frowned.

“I still feel thirsty.”

Abbey shared a look with the man that she called King and he seemed to tug on the weapon that he had resting at his side before she spoke, “Karen said that you might be a little different since you almost made your first kill, but that the serum will still be able to help you control the urges.”

“What urges?”

The woman blinked in surprise and she started to frown when King spoke, “He doesn’t know what he is.” Abbey looked back at the man with wide eyes, “He doesn’t even know who Blade is.”

The woman shut her eyes and cursed softly underneath her breath, “I’ll-we’ll explain everything later. Right now you need to stay here till we give you your next dose, just to be sure.”

“Next dose.” Leo sat up a little in his seat, “I only take my medicine once every few days.”

“That’s before you tried to eat your step uncle.” King said with a roll of your eyes and Abbey glared at the man before she spoke, “I promise we’ll explain. First we need to make sure everything’s safe. In the meantime, King will watch you. If you need anything just ask him.”

The man gave him a cheeky grin but Leo could tell that it was mostly just for show; there was distrust in the man’s eyes, anger and maybe just a hint of fear.

Leo couldn’t help but get stuck on that last one because he couldn’t understand why on earth anyone would ever be afraid of him.

Six hours later, after giving him his next dose, Abbey explained why. She told him what he was, who his father was and why he couldn’t go home. At first Leo thought that they were either joking or crazy but then he remembered the incident in the ambulance with Douglas. That one time with uncle D at school, aunt Karen’s examination, his summer with uncle Whistler, the man that watched him sometimes when he was tied down to the bed, the look of horror in his mother’s eyes when she caught him tasting his own blood.

The fear hidden away in King’s eyes when they were in a room together.

It all made some kind of horrible, horrible sense.

After Abbey explained, she showed him to his new room, which was one of the many office areas in the abandoned warehouse. Abbey explained that they had an incident a while back with a vampire that ended up with not only her father dead but the majority of their team members being taken out so now it was just her and King left. Blade only came in to get supplies so they tried not to rely on him. Then she told him what was expected of him now that he was living there. They were short on staff and since Leo was the closest thing they had to an unstoppable force of violence like Blade, he’d be working with them as well. Abbey was in charge of showing him how to use the new weapons they’d be giving him and King would be in charge of hand to hand combat.

He couldn’t go home, that much was confirmed when Tasha showed up three days later demanding to see her son and take him back home. Abbey and King let her through but both stayed in the room while he spoke with his mother as she tried to explain what was happening. King stood by the wall nearby with two different weapons in his holsters and one in his hand, finger resting comfortably on the trigger while Abbey watched with her bow and arrow from the cat walk above the designated living space where Leo sat with Tasha. In some ways Leo was glad for their presence even if his mother wasn’t.

He didn’t completely trust himself around her.

The moment she came bursting through the door, his throat started burning and his senses felt supersensitive. It was different than it was with King and Abbey since Leo had more or less gotten used to their scents and the sounds of their heartbeats but Tasha’s was new even if he’s been with his mother since the day he was born.

She told him about what happened after he was brought to Nightstalker HQ. How they managed to beat S-1 but Victor got away. He went and broke her out of prison a few days later so they were still on the lookout for him. Adam, Bree and Chase weren’t dealing very well with the whole instant fame thing but Leo saw most of that happen on TV. She told him about the lie she had to tell them when they asked about him since they were blaming Douglas for doing something to Leo since he was the last one that saw the boy. Douglas kept insisting that he didn’t know anything since he didn’t have any memories of anything after they got into the ambulance but the others didn’t believe him until Tasha intervened. She told them that Leo’s biological father found out about the accident and took him away because he deemed it too dangerous for Leo to stay with his mother. Donald suggested getting a lawyer involved but Tasha managed to stop him.

It isn’t a lie when you really think about it.

Leo’s father did take him away because he thought it was too dangerous for the teen to stay with his mother. It just wasn’t for the reasons they thought he did.

It took a while to convince her that his going home wasn’t a good idea, he didn’t trust himself in the outside world, even though he really wanted to show off the fact that he was actually half vampire to Adam, Bree and Chase he wasn’t sure that he’d be able to control himself around them just yet. So he refused to leave. Even though he missed his family more than he could stand.

Tasha left a few hours later, promising to call whenever she could. With Chase’s super senses she couldn’t risk him overhearing them on the phone and figuring out the truth, so she did call but it wasn’t very often.

So he stayed with the Nightstalkers.

He only met Zoe once. Abbey said that she was family, Zoe explained that her mother was killed by a vampire and she was sent away to live with relatives instead of staying with Abbey and King. She said she missed them but she didn’t miss the constant moving and fear that followed everywhere they went, Leo told her that he wished he could go and see his family and the girl just gave him a sympathetic smile.

Abbey was great, Leo liked her a lot, especially since most of his time with her was spent testing out new weapons and making things blow up. She’d give him his dose whenever he needed it and actually suggested taking him out on his first hunt three weeks earlier than they’d first agreed on.

“Don’t be a tool King, the kid’s ready.” She’s said while King just glared at her and Leo smiled.

The first time was something of a dream, it was hard at first trying to get used to his new strength and constantly having to watch his own back, but once he staked his first vampire and watched it disintegrate into ash Leo quickly got into the swing of things and even managed to take down more vampires than King.

That was a whole other world of complicated.

Hannibal King.

The hunter, for lack of a better word, hated him.

He seemed normal enough, he seemed funny, someone that Leo could really get along with but King hated him for no other reason than the fact that he was part vampire. Which made things especially difficult since King was meant to teach him how to fight and defend himself, also meaning that regardless of the fact that Leo was a little young King never pulled his punches.

Ever.

It took a while for Leo to find out that King’s hatred of vampires came from an episode where he was turned into a vampire against his own will by some girl he was dating who tried to turn him into her personal pet afterwards before Abbey found him and gave him a cure. King hated all vampires, except for Blade of course. But Leo would learn that King held a Hansolo Star Wars fan boy like admiration for Blade, which explained why King even agreed to teach Leo how to fight in the first place.

As for Blade, Leo didn’t see him for the first few months.

Abbey said that Blade travelled a lot, he preferred to keep moving go from one place to another taking out vampires as he went along. Usually Abbey would just send him more serum or weapons whenever he sent word of running low. It was rare for him to actually show up and pick those things up himself so he rarely ever came by.

And to be honest, at first it pissed Leo off to no end.

This whole thing is essentially Blade’s fault anyway.

By being half vampire he carried the gene over to Leo and now the teen can never see his family again. The least he could do was drop by once in a while right or at least come over once so that Leo could actually meet him and not rely on shaky memories of some guy watching him from a darkened doorway or knocking him out in the middle of an ambulance. But eventually Leo learnt to let it go or at least push his anger back to the recesses of his mind only to be examined when he was fighting vampires and needed a little rage fuel to get him through.

Still things went well for the first few months.

He graduated from hunting with Abbey and King to being sent out into a nest all on his own.

But then he got into trouble.

He underestimated a group of vampires he thought were just a bunch of turned lackeys only to later find out that they were purebloods. The purebloods in turn assumed that Leo was just another human and were behaving the way they were in an effort to lure him in and feed from him when one of them suddenly discovered that he wasn’t human, or at least not entirely human anyway and they decided to take him back to their main colony.

Leo was questioned for hours on where he came from and how he became the way he was. When he didn’t tell them they locked him away, bled him out and starved him for what felt like years but was really just a few days.

Three days before help arrived.

“Shit.”

Leo lifted his head in a daze; he hadn’t even heard the door being forced open. He was too focused on staying awake. Abbey warned him, that if he went too long without blood or his serum that he stood a very real chance of dying. Normal vampires can usually go years without blood. If they go too long without it they go into a vegetative like state until they found some source for blood, but since Leo was only part vampire he would most likely die without it.

“Hey! Hey hey c’mon kid wake up. This is no time to catch up on beauty sleep.”

King.

Even as his vision blurred Leo could tell from his voice and his scent. A scent that smelled so incredibly good right at that moment.

“Leo, snap out of it!” King said and Leo could feel the shackles keeping him restrained against the wall fall away and his body dropped before King caught him, set him down on the ground and started patting his face. “God damn it!” King held Leo in his left arm and Leo tried to move away, he could hear the hunter’s heart beat thumping fast in his chest, smell the blood rushing through his veins.

Leo’s throat ached.

“Abbey! I found the kid, they were bleeding him out.”

_“You need to get him outside.”_

 “Where’s Blade?”

_“Cleaning up, he said to find Leo and get out.”_

“O.K we’ll meet you outside.”

_“King what about-“_

“I’ll think of something, probably.”

It was getting harder and harder for him to keep his eyes open, despite the fact that he couldn’t see anything anyway. But he could hear King, smell his blood and God Leo’s throat hurt so much.

“S-Serum… King...” Leo tried to croak out and Hannibal quickly reached into one of the many pockets on his cargo pants to pull out the serum with its mechanical syringe, Leo would have sighed in relief if he could have only for King to suddenly pause as he stared down at the teen.

“It won’t be enough.”

“Wha…”

King swallowed hard, seeming to nod as he made a decision. “Alright, alright just one more time, never again.”

“Wait…” Leo frowned as he was lifted onto the older man’s lap and turned to face him and his head was cradled in a larger hand until his face was pressed into King’s neck. Leo started breathing hard.

“What-“

“The serum won’t be enough you need to feed first so just do it.”

Leo’s jaw fell open as his fangs grew out and a loud hiss left his mouth only before he weakly tried to struggle out of King’s grasp, “No… no, I-I’ll turn you, you’ll hate me.”

“Just do it, already. You won’t turn me.” The hunter said as he pressed Leo’s head even closer against his pulse point and Leo slowly started to give in, wrapping his arms around King’s shoulders and gripping tight as he ran his nose up the side of the human’s neck to scent him.

“Promise?” Leo breathed and King nodded even though Leo could feel his pulse jump, “I promise.”

Another deep breath and Leo sank his teeth into the man’s neck, drawing out a grunt of pain as the skin tore beneath his mouth before he started to feed. Leo moaned as the liquid ran down his throat like velvet and held on even tighter as he continued to drink.

“Alright, that’s enough.”

Faintly he could hear King speak somewhere in the back of his head, but Leo was too far gone to listen instead just gripping tighter as he fed until he suddenly felt a sharp pain stab into his side before a white searing heat rushed right through him like a bolt of lightning, forcing the vampire to release his hold and fall back on the ground with a scream as he writhed in pain.

“See,” King said with a grin as he put a hand on his neck over the bite and took out another needle and mechanical syringe to stab into his own arm and force into his blood stream while Leo continued to writhe on the ground. “I told you, you wouldn’t turn me.”

As the spasms rocked through his body King reached out to pull the needle for the serum device from Leo’s side as the screaming stilled but Leo’s body jerked a little every few seconds and his muscles contracted. Awkward since the bottom half of his body was still on the hunter’s lap as King gave a low breathy growl as he pulled his hand away and the bite mark on his neck disappeared. Leo let out a sharp gasp and an involuntary moan as the pain gradually faded away and he was left gasping for breath when-

“Are you two done here?”

Both looked up to find a man standing in the doorway, dressed completely in black with his eyes covered in a pair of sunglasses. For the first time Leo was actually conscious enough to actually see him so he just stared while Hannibal King almost immediately started sputtering out nonsense until he just blurted out.

“No- I was-he… this is not what it looks like!”

Blade sneered, “I put explosives all over the lower levels of this building, I suggest you get out while you still can.” The vampire paused for just a minute and held Leo’s gaze which hadn’t so much as moved since he appeared in the door when King spoke, “What about you?”

“I have some business to take care of.” The man said as he turned on his heel and walked away. King let out a heavy sigh while Leo just continued to stare at the door way.

“That was him?”

King looked down at the teen taking a deep breath as he stood up, “Yup that was Blade.”

“He seems like fun.”

King laughed as he held out a hand to help Leo up and the teen accepted it, Hannibal handed him two of his hand guns as they left the room and they worked their way out of the building to find Abbey watching the entrance with a sniper gun a few yards away in the dark parking lot. Leo realized that it was probably close to midnight when the building suddenly exploded and they watched as the building broke apart in an explosion of flames, ducking down at the debris that fell around them just before Blade himself appeared in the building on the left side of the one that blew up. They had no idea how he got there with the buildings being so far apart.

They didn’t talk on the way back.

Leo was too angry and Blade just didn’t seem to care which made things awkward enough, but King’s jokes on father son bonding predictably enough, just made things even worse.

When they got back to HQ, Blade immediately started to restock on supplies. Abbey told Leo that that he wouldn’t be allowed to go out on his own anymore.

“Word got out that there’s another day walker around, it’s not safe for you anymore.”

Leo argued that it was never that safe to begin with, when Blade suddenly came out of nowhere and nodded for the teen to follow, but again the teen was still pissed so he just glared at the man until Blade growled out.

“Leo.”

Leo was admittedly a little intimidated but he still stood his ground, “Oh so now what, you want to pretend to be my father?”

Blade visibly tensed, “Get your ass over here right now.”

Abbey turned and walked away while King watched on with wide eyes until the woman walked over to grab his arm and drag him out of the room.

“But I wanna see this…”

The human’s left and the vampires remained. Leo stepped forward stopping about five feet away from Blade while the other folded his arms behind his back.

“What do you want?”

Leo couldn’t see the man’s eyes behind those glasses but he could tell that Blade was glaring as he spoke.

“You went after six high level pure blood vampires without back up, four months after your first kill. Boy, have you lost your damn mind?”

Leo took in a deep breath, “I didn’t know they were pure, they didn’t smell any different from the others.”

“If the smell deceives you, you pay attention to the power they radiate, that’s the one thing they can’t control. I thought King taught you that.”

“He did.”

“Then why-“

“King said that pure vampires are stronger than all the others. He said that it didn’t matter what kind of vampire you met they would always feel like they were the strongest. But those vampires didn’t have the strongest power that I’d ever felt.”

Blade’s lips twitched down in the slightest of frowns, “You’ve only been out for four months. Exactly who have you been around that was that strong and when?”

Leo paused, “Why do you care, you weren’t around back then anyway.”

This time Blade was visibly shocked, “Don’t play with me Leo.”

The other growled out in a warning tone and Leo couldn’t help but swallow hard before he spoke, “I don’t know who he was, he told me to call him uncle D, said he’d come get me once he got ‘daddy dearest’ out of the way. I never understood what that meant till a few months ago.”

It was true, even back then Leo could feel power and dark energy radiate from the man even when he wasn’t sure exactly what it was he was feeling. It’s stronger than any vampire he’s come across even while he was hunting.

Blade tensed, “Did he give you a name besides uncle D?”

“He said his name was Deacon Frost. He just showed up at school one day when I was ten…” Leo trailed off at the tension he could see in the other man’s form and his eyes narrowed down at him.

“Did he mark you?” Was all Blade asked and Leo frowned, “No… you know who he is don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Who is he?”

“A dead vampire.”

Leo almost sighed, “Figures.”

“Have you seen your mother since you started hunting?”

Suddenly Leo remembered to be angry and he glared, “No. I haven’t seen her or my family, or my friends or seen anyone from my life since that stupid accident!”

“Good. Contacting them would just put them in danger.”

Leo stepped back and almost gaped, “Are you listening to me? I just told you that I lost my whole life and all you have to say is good?”

“What do you expect me to say?”

“I don’t know; it’s alright, you’ll be able to see them someday-“

“You can’t go back.”

“I already know that!” Leo all but screeched in frustration as he started to rant, “I know I can’t go back. But that was my whole life! Sixteen years with my mom and Adam, Bree and Chase and Big D and even Douglas are gone because of you, because I have you for a father and even after you take me away and I’m forced to stay here you can’t even say sorry?!”

“For what?”

“For doing this to me! For doing this to my mom-“

“I told Tasha to get rid of you.” Blade said evenly and the words hit Leo like a ton of bricks as the man continued, “I told her to abort you before she made a mistake… what a fine choice she made.”

Leo moved before he even knew what he was doing, driven by nothing but rage and heartache he grabbed the one last silver stake he had strapped to his ankle and threw it at Blade. The other was caught by surprise but still moved in time to get out of the way, even managing to dodge the punch Leo threw at him to grab his arm and force him against the wall where the teen struggled fiercely to escape his grasp.

“Not bad.”

“Let me go you bastard!”

“Bastard, that would make two of us don’t you think?”

“Get off!”

“Calm down.”

“FUCK YOU!” Leo screamed back and Blade just stared at the teen using his free hand to pull off his glasses as he spoke, “Leo, look at me.”

The teen looked up at the man and glared hard even through the intense emotions he could see in his eyes. Leo was just too mad to care.

“Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgment. Knowing what you are what did you expect me to say to her, it would have been in her best interest to get rid of you-" Leo gave a violent jerk but Blade held on tight, “But she didn’t. Tasha kept you, you turned and now you’re a vampire. You can blame me all you want but the moment she decided to keep you your fate was sealed, you were going to become a vampire.”

“So you expect me to blame her?” Leo hissed and Blade just stared back at him, “No, what I expect you to do is pull your shit together and show me exactly why she thought you were worth keeping.” Leo paused and Blade released his grip on the teen to step back, “Up till now, you’ve been doing well. Whistler speaks highly of you and so does King, but that shit you pulled last week was sloppy at best. Next time I might not be able to save your ass, then what are you going to do?”

Leo glared, “I don’t need your help.”

“Prove it.” Blade said evenly letting out a deep sigh and his eyes almost seemed to soften for a moment, “You have potential Leo, so stop fucking around and use it.”

That was six months ago and things are better now.

After word got out about Leo’s existence it became routine for him to go out with either Abbey or King, until it eventually just became him and King since Abbey was better with long range hunting and King could stick closer to Leo to watch his back.

Things worked out fine at first. King stopped hating Leo but he never stopped pulling his punches when they trained because that shit could prove to be incredibly dangerous if Leo wasn’t prepared. Tasha still called but Leo never saw her or his family again. On the up side they discovered that Leo could in fact eat normal food although it never sustained him for too long so he could still eat peanut butter sandwiches whenever he wants. Although he was never able to use the serum inhaler that Blade used since the potency for the serum that Leo used was much stronger than his father since he didn’t have as much control over himself.

Blade stopped by every now and then. He and Leo would argue before reaching some sort of agreement and making nice before the next time they met again. Yeah, Blade was not the parental type; seriously he’s terrible with kids. But he still cared about Leo even though the messed up things he said to Leo said otherwise, they could tell that he cared. If the fact that he checked in on Leo’s progress from time to time without the teen knowing wasn’t enough of a clue then his increased annoyance at finding out that King and Leo were working together as partners would. Abbey said that it was just because of who her father was and the fact that she was slightly more experienced at hunting vampires was than King, but King knew that wasn’t the whole truth.

Which brings us to the newest problem.

You see Blade was set to come in in the next few days to restock on supplies and get more serum after two months of being away, unfortunately a lot has happened in the past two months.

The first time was an accident; a moment of passion if you will.

They’d just taken down a building full of vampires, the adrenaline was still pumping hard and fast in their veins, the scent of blood from the human kills that were lured into the building was heavy in the air and Leo basically jumped Hannibal without thinking it all the way through.

And Hannibal reciprocated the kiss that quickly turned into more than just a kiss before _he’d_ thought it all the way through.

After that, it sort of became a regular occurrence so eventually Leo and Hannibal decided to make peace with the fact that they were now kind of sort of dating.

There was just one tiny problem with that scenario.

“He’s going to kill me.”

Abbey glanced up at the other as she sat a table tuning her bow and sharpening the arrows while Hannibal paced in front of the table.

“He’s not going to kill you.”

“You think?” Hannibal asked and Abbey shrugged, “I seriously doubt that Blade would care about who you were screwing and why.”

“Even if I was screwing his kid?”

Said kid was upstairs in his room or rather the room he now shares with Hannibal, sleeping. Apparently as a half vampire Leo could go days without sleep but he would eventually have to put some hours in if he wanted to stay sane.

Abbey paused, “Wait you plan on telling him about Leo?”

“Yeah, who did you think I was talking about?”

“Oh you’re definitely road kill.”

Hannibal glared while the woman just smirked, “Really?”

“I’m joking, just relax alright.” Abbey said as she just continued to sharpen the arrows, “Blade won’t care about what Leo does in his own time. I doubt he’ll even notice anything different. You know what Blade is like, he’s too focused on his own agenda.”

“I do know what Blade is like, that’s how I know that the moment he walks in that door he’ll smell me all over Leo or he’ll smell Leo all over me or he’ll see faded marks on my neck or sense my aura on Leo or some vampire voodoo bullshit like that. I have to tell him first.”

“Why so he’ll go easy on you?”

“Yes.”

Abbey gave a snort, “Like that’ll happen.”

Hannibal paused with a glare, “You’re not helping.”

“I wasn’t trying to.” Abbey said with a shrug and King sighed in frustration and the woman shook her head, “King you’re getting worked up over nothing. If you’re really so worried about it then just ask Leo to tell him, you know how he loves to get under Blade’s skin.”

“No way.”

“Why not?”

“Because Blade likes getting under Leo’s skin. He’ll kill me just so he can make a point.”

“He isn’t going to kill you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Oh come on King,” Abbey said incredulously, “Does Blade really look like the kind of person who’d care about anyone’s love life? I kind of doubt it. If anything he might tell you to stay focused on the mission but that’s about it.”

“Ya think?”

“Yes. Now calm down, your boyfriend just woke up.”

King turned around and saw Leo walking down the upper cat walk down the stairs towards the open floor below. The teen was wearing a black t-shirt and loose grey pants as he walked over barefoot, stopping in front of Hannibal to go up on his toes and give him a kiss.

“Morning babe.”

Hannibal scoffed as he wrapped his arms around Leo, “its ten o’clock at night.”

“It’s morning somewhere in the world.” Leo said casually before he pulled back to walk over towards the fridge nearby in the large space they had set up like a kitchen while Abbey just smiled from her seat at the table, “Also, Abbey’s right. He won’t kill you.”

Abbey gave a snort and Hannibal just glared at the teens back. “You heard me?”

“You get loud when you’re nervous.”

King just rolled his eyes, “And how do you know Blade won’t kill me?”

“If he wanted to kill you over that you’d be dead by now.”

“What?” Both Abbey and Hannibal stared at the teen in confusion and Leo rolled his eyes, “He’s been outside for the past thirty minutes. He probably heard the whole thing.”

Hannibal’s eyes went wide and he immediately ran for the entrance with Abbey following close behind. They disarmed the security system for the smallest entrance and opened the door to find that Blade was in fact standing outside leaning against the side of his black dodge charger, just staring at the warehouse.

Hannibal paled and Abbey outright laughed.

Blade stood up straight and walked right up to the man and Hannibal wished he would take off those damn glasses so he at least an idea of what the vampire hybrid was thinking when Blade spoke.

“You have something to tell me.” Blade said simply and Hannibal swallowed hard before he forced a wide grin onto his face and went up to put his arm around Blade’s shoulders.

“Well you see Dad… Is it O.K if I call you Dad?”

Abbey covered her mouth and turned away to hide her giggles while Leo let out a warm hearty laugh somewhere inside the warehouse. But Blade didn’t have to take off his glasses for King to know that he was not amused, the human pushed on however as he cleared his throat.

“Dad it is.”

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> I started out planning to pair Leo up with Deacon, but those plans didn’t work out so I did this instead.
> 
> Please review


End file.
